


Inevitable 不可逃避

by gwenthemonster



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 23:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenthemonster/pseuds/gwenthemonster
Summary: 泥塑版霸道总裁爱上我警告：双性嘉，霸道总裁嘉，玛丽苏嘉，姐姐play，高泥





	Inevitable 不可逃避

“王总——”

“之前说过了吧，叫我Jackson就可以了。”幸亏Cynthia在这行混得久了，也算是见过世面的，在王嘉尔这样的人面前还不至于像小女生一样脸红。

但每次看到他，她总是要在心里感叹：这就是“Queen”啊。

精致漂亮到不真实的脸庞，凹凸有致的魔鬼身材，始终游刃有余操控的气场，能让所有人恍神的笑容…

“好的…Jackson，咳，林总又打电话来约你周四晚上——”

“跟他说我没空。”

“这已经是他这周第五次——”

“跟他说我，没，空。”王嘉尔一双美丽的大眼睛睁得圆滚滚，看着她一字一句地说，引来后者一阵夹杂着畏惧的心悸。这种时刻总是让Cynthia深切地感受到，不管王嘉尔平日多么亲切可爱易相处，始终跟他们有不可逾越的距离，是无法触及的人。

“明白了。”她利落地说道，然后又开口，“那朴先生今天送的花…”

“扔了。”王嘉尔不再看她，低头滑手机。

“…好的。”她点点头，为那些装在华丽金属盒子里的昂贵花束默哀一秒钟，从文件夹里又掏出一张卡片，“还有这里有位‘白敬亭’先生，邀请你同他一起出席下个月巴黎时装周开幕的VIP晚宴…”

“白什么？敬亭？白敬亭是谁？”王嘉尔疑惑地皱起眉头，沉吟半晌。

“…”Cynthia都有点同情起这位白先生了。

“哦——你放在这里吧，我之后自己回复他。”王嘉尔笑出可爱的小括弧，“谢谢你，Cynthia。”

这位专业干练的助理，直到走出总裁办公室，才感到再次能够顺畅呼吸了。

Queen的周围，真的是有魔性磁场啊…

 

＋＋＋＋＋＋

王总王嘉尔的男朋友们——此处男朋友指男性朋友，咳咳——最近都非常苦闷，因为王嘉尔不知在忙些什么，既不想坐XX少爷的私人飞机去LA看球了，也不想去XX总裁的私人海岛度假了，对XX影帝的私人古堡之约也没了兴趣；打电话常常不接，发的消息过了两三天才回——如果他想起来回的话。

要是他们知道自己是被一个乳臭未干的平民大学生比下去了，一定比现在更郁闷，并且大呼不明白。

王嘉尔和金有谦是在一条不起眼的街边一家不起眼的小便利店里相遇的。那时王嘉尔突然口渴，让司机把车停在路边自己下去买水。

非常不巧的，他想喝的那个味道的水放在架子最上面一层；王嘉尔当然不会因为这点小事就退而求其次，他选择努力地垫脚伸长胳膊去够。

直到一只大手轻松取下拿瓶水，递给他。

“给你。”

王嘉尔心里有些不乐意，但还是转头看向那人——是便利店的店员，穿着绿色的制服——礼貌地微笑说道，“谢谢你。”

那个看起来绝不超过20岁的高个子男生看着他愣神，张嘴就是一句，“你好漂亮。”

这远不是王嘉尔第一次听到这样的夸赞，却是他第一次从刚见面的陌生人那里听到这么直白不经修饰的吐露，看着那男孩子涨红了脸呆呆的样子，他有点被逗乐了，噗嗤笑了出声。

那男生手一抖，那瓶水就直直砸到了王嘉尔脚上。

“啊——”王嘉尔轻声痛呼。

很好，男人，你成功引起了我的注意。

之后那个小男生像要自爆了一样手忙脚乱地不停道歉问他有没有事，而王嘉尔向来想到就做到，几句话来回之间就获得了对方的姓名、年龄、学校、手机号等等信息。金有谦是一个在便利店打工的J大二年级学生，是王嘉尔以前从来没考虑过，从来没有尝过的类型。

他会穿着糖果色的卫衣跟金有谦在苍蝇小馆子里吃饭，闲暇时间跟金有谦发信息聊些有的没的的甜蜜日常，也会一连几天不理他，让助理跟他说自己在忙项目，然后再突然出现在金有谦的学校里，笑眯眯地站在舞蹈社练习室后面看男孩排练，让男孩的朋友们争相问他，那个一身贵气穿着修身天鹅绒西装的大美人是他的谁。

“我是有谦的恋人哦～”他双眼眯成甜蜜的月牙，挽着男生的手臂依偎着他，让后者红着脸傻笑，面对朋友们夸张的表示震惊和嫉妒的调侃。

金有谦根本没可能逃出他的网。

 

＋＋＋＋＋

“有谦？睡了吗？”

“现在可以出来吗？想见你…”

金有谦很快从宿舍赶了出来，在一家五星级酒店底楼的花园的一条长凳上找到了王嘉尔。

他肩上披着天蓝色的缎面西装外套，应该是喝了酒了，双颊泛红，眉眼柔顺，目光有些失焦地看着前方，一只手手指夹着细长的女士烟——这是他第一次看到他抽烟——在月光下，他美得像个神祗。

金有谦甚至有点不敢走进，这样的人，真的是他可以触碰，可以拥有的吗？

王嘉尔却已经发现了他，笑起来，“有谦。”

一声沙哑绵软的呼唤，金有谦就像被施了魔咒，走上前去。

也在长凳上坐下，王嘉尔的脑袋靠到他肩上，柔软的秀发骚动他的内心。金有谦无法忍耐，抬起手环住了娇小男人的肩膀。

他现在是可以这样做的，他提醒自己，因为Jackson哥是他的恋人。

“Jackson哥，怎么了？”他低声问。

“不要再叫我哥了，我们不是恋人吗？”王嘉尔往他怀里蹭了蹭，撒娇地说，“叫我嘉嘉嘛。”

金有谦咽了咽，“…嘉嘉。”

王嘉尔咯咯笑了笑，又慢悠悠地开口，“有谦…你知道的吧？我之前有过很多男朋友。”

他不知该说什么，“嗯…”

他的确知道，王嘉尔是那种在网上随便一搜都能搜到不少八卦绯闻的人物。但金有谦从来没仔细去读过那些文章；他拒绝。就像他说的，他只是个凡人，就算再怎么知道自己配不上，他也还是会吃醋的。

“但有谦跟他们都不一样…”王嘉尔糯糯地说着，声音并不很清晰。“有谦对我真的很好…”他说着，比金有谦小了一圈的手握住了金有谦空着的手。

金有谦紧紧反扣住了他的手。

王嘉尔微微抬起头，像是装满了星星的眼眸看着他，懒洋洋地笑了，“谢谢你，有谦。”

他别无他法 只能低头去吻他柔嫩的唇，王嘉尔身上从不消散的昂贵的香水味，辛辣的洋酒的味道，女士烟飘渺的水果味，还有他自己独特的香甜气味，混杂在一起，将金有谦更深地拽进迷醉的漩涡之中。

 

＋＋＋＋＋＋

今天是一个非常重要的日子，这天最后一节课快放堂时，金有谦收到王嘉尔私人号码给他发的信息，说安排了司机接他去他上普拉提课程的地方，然后两人一起去金有谦家吃晚饭。

（带他回家是金有谦提出来的，王嘉尔听到后先是一脸惊讶，然后开心地笑着答应了。）

金有谦知道王嘉尔一直有练普拉提，但第一次亲眼看到，实在是一个冲击。他站在玻璃门外，看着王嘉尔正在做一个看起来就很难的动作，一条肌肉修长的腿竖在空中，饱满的大腿透出力量，但纤细的脚踝却显出一分脆弱…他整个人都充满了无比迷人的矛盾…

他又慢慢换了一个动作，翘起的屁股正对着金有谦的视线，紧身的弹力裤子让他饱满的臀型被一览无余，劲瘦的细腰看起来毫不费力地拗成一道令人惊叹的弧线…

金有谦发现自己呼吸急促起来，调整了一下站姿，努力忽视下身传来的热胀。说真的，他只是一个平凡的大学男生，面对美丽性感的年上恋人，怎么可能抵抗这样的诱惑？如果他偷偷在网上看到说普拉提能提升某些床上活动的质量，因此脑内疯狂展开想象，这能怪他吗？

没一会儿今日的课程就结束了，在等王嘉尔洗澡换衣服的时候，他的普拉提教练跟金有谦打了招呼，然后上下端详了他一番，说，“你可真幸运啊，小子。”

金有谦想，这我能不清楚吗？

 

很快他们就站在了金有谦家的客厅里。

王嘉尔今天特地穿了一套不那么正式的休闲西装，但身在金家普通工薪阶层的小公寓里，他还是显出微妙的格格不入。

还有他手里那瓶价格不菲的勃艮第红酒。

金爸爸有些不知所措地接过这份礼物，一阵寒暄后招呼他吃水果，然后金有谦的爸妈将他拉到了厨房里。

“哦莫！你哪里认识的这种白富美…啊不，千金大小姐…啊不，有钱人朋友啊！！你不会跟有些男大学生一样被富婆…啊不，名媛…啊不，有钱人包养了吧！！”

金有谦翻了个白眼，哭笑不得，“都说了Jackson哥是我对象！我们正在交往。”

金爸爸狐疑地看了看他，“…人家怎么会看上你呢？”

金妈妈认真补充分析，“是不是人家大鱼大肉吃多了，图新鲜，才会看上你这萝卜榨菜？”

“妈！！”

以王嘉尔的魅力，之后的晚餐自然是其乐融融，欢声笑语，而金家男女主人都毫不意外地爱上了王嘉尔，仿佛他才是他们失散多年的亲儿子。

 

“这就是我们有谦长大的地方呀～”王嘉尔好奇地打量着男生的房间，仔细地看过墙上的海报，有些已经旧得微微泛黄。房间不大，他很快转完一圈后，大大方方地坐到了金有谦的床上，双手往后撑住身体。

看到他坐在自己的床上，男孩的想象已经开始不受控制。

王嘉尔慵懒的笑让气氛在顷刻间产生了难以言喻的变化。他半睁着眼睛，咬着下唇看着金有谦，不紧不慢地说，“我们有谦是不是还曾经在这张床上一边自己解决，一边想象着漂亮的大姐姐…”

每个人都有一个临界点，金有谦也不例外。

他发出一个类似懊恼的声音，将王嘉尔一下扑倒在床上，压在自己身下。

这显然正中王嘉尔下怀，金有谦也明白，但他从来都没有选择。王嘉尔又咯咯地笑了，喘着气仰起头，让金有谦肆意亲吻他白嫩的脖子。

“有谦，嗯…有谦…”他的手在金有谦的背上滑动，“叔叔阿姨…他们…”

金有谦的动作顿了一下，但想到他们进房间前他妈冲他暗暗挤眉弄眼的样子，他突然升起一股叛逆心理：那就如他们所愿吧！

“没关系的。”他凭着本能的冲动，从身下人的颈侧一路舔到耳后，好像王嘉尔就是个人形糖果，“Jackson…嘉嘉…我好想要你，给我吧。”他像个头过大的狗狗一样呜咽。

男孩不加掩饰的热情急切显然让王嘉尔颇为受用，他叹息着，带着笑意，“不要急，有谦呐，嗯唔…先把衣服脱了。”

等两人坦诚相见了，金有谦又是抱着他一阵亲亲舔舔，却迟迟没有下一步动作。

“有谦呐…是不是第一次？”王嘉尔敛着眼睛看他，温柔地问。

金有谦又涨成了番茄的颜色，支支吾吾。

王嘉尔愉悦地笑笑，并没显露出任何嘲笑的意思，“没事的，慢慢来…”

也许是王嘉尔之前说的话，也许是他现在鼓励的态度，也许是因为金有谦已经硬到大脑缺氧，在想清楚前他已经脱口而出，“姐姐教我嘛——”

王嘉尔明显呼吸一滞，眼神变得更加浓郁，“这不是挺会的吗，我们有谦…”他边说着边拉着金有谦的手往自己光裸的两腿间探，同时分开双腿竖起膝盖。

感受到指尖和其他地方皮肤不同的柔软以及些许湿意，金有谦激动得快发抖。

“先不要急着进去…”王嘉尔舔着嘴唇说，“在外面先玩一会儿，让我兴奋起来…”

金有谦小心地抚摸着身下人花瓣般的阴唇，感受到那里随着他的撩拨慢慢地鼓胀起来，胆子也跟着大起来，指尖稍稍探进那条缝隙——就像饱熟的水果破开，里面立刻涌出汁液，让他手指上下来回滑动的动作格外顺滑。

很快那里就有“滋滋”的水声了。

王嘉尔低低喘着气，随着男孩的手指小幅度地耸动着饱满的阴阜，看得金有谦越发眼热心跳，另一只手自发地握住了他起伏的胸乳，那美妙的手感让他不浪费一秒地揉捏起来。

“嗯～…”王嘉尔挺了下胸部，下面冒出更多的汁液，“有谦做得很好…手指，可以进来了…”

男孩几乎是屏住呼吸地探进了那个湿热的甬道，感到那里敏感地夹紧了他的两根手指。

“再往里去一点…手指曲起来试一下…嗯…啊——对，就是那里…嗯...嗯啊…不要紧的，有谦，不用担心我，可以再粗暴一点…”

金有谦整个头晕脑胀，口干舌燥，他手上的动作越发放肆，已变成三根手指在王嘉尔的肉穴里抽插，对着方才找到的敏感点来回摩擦揉弄，上瘾一般地饮进王嘉尔激烈的反应，看着他难耐地把腿分得更开，屁股淫荡地往上耸，一手紧紧抓着脑袋边的床单，一手揉着自己另一边的胸部，比金有谦看过的任何黄片里的女优都要色情。

“好棒…有谦好棒…呜啊…啊、啊、啊，不要，不要停，要出来了…”他皱着秀气的眉毛，眼睛几乎全部闭上了，金有谦心跳如雷，俯下身用嘴带提手，含住了王嘉尔一边的乳头，大力吮吸起来。

“！——”王嘉尔猛地拱起身，下身一下一下地痉挛着，每一下都伴着带着哭腔的喘息。金有谦感到一波一波的热液打在他手掌上，顺着手腕滴落。

他觉得自己都快射出来了。

腾出手往自己根部摁了一下，遏制住像要射精的欲望，金有谦另一只手在王嘉尔抽搐的嫩穴里又留恋地搅动了一会儿后，抽了出来。

他亲了亲王嘉尔汗湿的额头，笑容里带了一丝狡黠，“舒服吗，姐姐？”

王嘉尔无力地拍了一下他的肩膀，然后又黏糊糊地搂住了他，“很舒服…有谦好厉害哦，这么快就让姐姐高潮了。”

他不等男孩反应过来，又咬住了他的耳朵，用气音说，“告诉你一个秘密，姐姐的身体…可以连着高潮好多次哦。”

他早该知道自己是没可能玩过王嘉尔的——金有谦喘着粗气用坚硬的下身在王嘉尔那里磨蹭，开始求饶，“我可以进去了吗？让我进去好不好…”

“哎一古，我们有谦怎么这么乖呢…”王嘉尔眼角泛红地笑，媚得不像人，说着胯部往下沉，肥美的肉穴主动把男孩老二的顶端吃了进去。

金有谦倒吸一口气，提腰往前一撞，整根入洞。

王嘉尔娇吟一声，双腿缠住他的腰，两只白嫩小巧的脚在他后腰处勾住。

“啊啊…好、好舒服…哈…有谦，做得真好…嗯～…”即使被顶得断断续续，王嘉尔艳红的嘴也不愿停下，再再刺激着身上的男孩，“再，啊——再用力一点嘛…嗯…舒服死了…呜呜…又、又要去了…”

两人不知做了多久，精力旺盛的大学生第一次开荤，直把王嘉尔干得像花式喷泉一样吹得到处都是，再也说不出连续的两个词，然后又无师自通地埋头进王嘉尔被干得一片狼藉的下身，好好吸食了一番。

终于完事已经是深夜，金有谦抱着昏昏欲睡的王嘉尔挤在单人床上，又莫名想起了他妈早些时候说的话。

“是不是人家大鱼大肉吃多了，图新鲜，才会看上你这萝卜榨菜？”

他也不是傻瓜。他知道他妈说的并非没有道理。

但即使知道是这样，他也不愿后退——他已经无路可退。他更紧地抱住王嘉尔，引起后者无意识地哼哼。

只要能再多拥有一秒，他也不会放开。

 

END


End file.
